


Do I Have Your Attention?

by Njaybird



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Matthew’s been working all day, and Diana thinks he needs a break. But how to get his attention...?~updated~ w/ Chapter 2 from Matthew’s POV
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew had been buried in work the entire day, his desk covered in printed spreadsheets and reference texts, the soft tap-tap-tap of his laptop’s keyboard punctuating the silence of his study. I’d stuck my head in a few times, but hadn’t gotten more than a grunt or a “I’ll be done soon.”

It was after midnight now, and he was still at it, some thorny tangle of genetics occupying every cell of his being. He _needed_ a break. Nothing good was going to come of Matthew staying stuck in this manic state for much longer. But how to extract him? 

A wicked thought crossed my mind — but surely not? Surely that alone wouldn’t penetrate his concentration? 

But a shiver of anticipation rolled through me as I imagined the look on his face, the hunger in his eyes if my idea worked. And so I began climbing the stairs, stopping by the study one last time to say that I was going to bed. 

“Be there soon,” he said, without even looking up. 

_Oh you will be,_ I thought. _Sooner than you think._

I took my time getting undressed, leaving a trail of clothing behind me: my t-shirt on the top step; socks in the doorway. My pants draped over the end of the bed and my bra stretched out on the dressing table. I drew myself a bath, knowing that the steam would amplify my scent in the house, and left my underwear just outside the en-suite bathroom door. 

Slipping into the warm water, I thought about the first time Matthew and I had made love in this house — the first home we had actually purchased together. We’d delighted in “christening” each and every room, testing the strength of our new furniture over and over, all night long. We’d awoken exhausted but sated the next morning, limbs still tangled together. 

Remembering the feral way he’d fucked me across our dining table, I closed my eyes and let my hands start to wander. I sighed, fingers reaching to pinch along my neck and jaw, where I pictured him kissing, nipping, sucking his way down my body. I let out a moan at the thought of his mouth finding my breasts, the nipples already hard and straining. I brushed my fingers across one, then the other, trying to go slow, to move at the pace Matthew would move if he was here. 

My thighs pressed together, already looking for more. But I had to draw this out; I had to wait for him. 

The soapy water helped my hands slide over my breasts and down my body. I teased lightly at my clit with slow, tantalizing circles and moaned again, louder this time. I knew he could hear me. 

I closed my eyes and slid a finger up and down my folds, imagining Matthew’s in its place. How far gone would I be when he arrived? I teased at my entrance, thinking of all the times he’d drawn my pleasure out for hours, had kept me on the edge of bliss until I begged him for release. 

A strangled groan startled me, and I opened my eyes to see Matthew in the doorway, bracing himself against the frame with one hand. He held his cock and my panties in the other, moving in slow, torturous strokes. 

His eyes met mine. “Don’t stop,” he rasped. “Good God, don’t stop.” 

“What do you want me to do?” I breathed, overwhelmed by the sight of him. 

“Touch yourself, just like you were but — _ah_ — two fingers this time.” 

I obeyed, holding his gaze as I slid two fingers inside. My back arched and my mouth fell open. 

“Yes,” he said, “slowly. Like that.” 

I pumped my fingers in and out, curling them to reach that spot that always drove me to the edge. My free hand moved back up to my breast, ghosting over the hard nipple again and again. Matthew’s hand tightened on the door frame as he continued his own slow, steady strokes. 

_”Dieu_ Diana, yes—“ 

I let my thumb brush over my clit, and I let out another moan, my eyes closing at the sensation. 

In an instant, I was out of the tub and pressed against the bathroom’s tile wall, water cascading down my body and soaking Matthew’s white shirt. 

He licked a trail up my neck before he nipped at my ear and asked, “Who were you thinking of, Diana, all alone in your bath?” 

“You,” I sighed, feeling his cock pressing against me. “Always you.” 

He growled at that, and slid inside me at last. We groaned together, his hands gripping my hips tight as he began to thrust into me. I clung to his neck, my hands threaded in his dark hair. His mouth found mine again, and he kissed me deeply. 

When I broke away to catch my breath, he dipped his head and took a tight nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Something in me cracked, and at his next deep thrust I fell apart, crying his name and begging him not to stop. 

“Never,” he ground out, his own climax near. “I will never stop loving you.” 

My body sparked and pulsed, my orgasm ripping through me with a force that took my breath away. Matthew shuddered against me a moment later, his face buried in my neck and his arms holding me tight against his body. 

With his last bit of strength, he carried me to the bed and collapsed with me onto the soft sheets, both of us still prickling with aftershocks. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and smiled. 

“There are easier ways to get my attention, _mon coeur._

“There are,” I conceded with a grin. “But none of them are this much fun.”


	2. Matthew POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who encouraged a version of this scene from Matthew’s POV! Enjoy :)

It had been a long time since I’d encountered a problem this impenetrable in my work. Miriam had sent over some new results first thing in the morning with potentially huge implications for the project — if only I could make all the pieces fit together. I’d been at it ever since, glued to my desk and drowning in data. 

Diana had stopped in periodically, but beyond a cursory check that she was well, I couldn’t tear myself away from the work. I wasn’t sure what time it was when she knocked one last time and said she was going to bed. 

“Be there soon,” I said, still concentrating on the dataset in front of me. 

That concentration snapped a few moments later when I heard Diana...sigh. 

I knew that sigh. 

I was at the door in a moment, the scent of her arousal coming over me in waves and stirring my own desire. How long had that scent been in the room? _How_ had I missed it? It overwhelmed me now. I closed my eyes and breathed her in, her familiar honey scent cut through with raw need. I wasn’t about to leave her alone and wanting. 

I sped up the steps two at a time, stopping only when I spotted her shirt at the top of the stairs. I picked it up carefully, bringing the garment to my nose just as I heard another soft moan from our bedroom. 

I realized in that moment that my clever wife knew _exactly_ what she was doing. 

My pace slowed as I followed the trail of her discarded clothing, my cock filling in anticipation of how I would find Diana at the end of it. _Oh yes,_ I thought again, _she knows precisely what this is doing to me._ She knew how much I enjoyed the hunt. 

I traced a finger along the cup of the bra laid out along her dressing table, a promise of more to come. And then I heard her moan again, louder and longer, and the sound nearly undid me. 

I turned and saw her at last, through the open door of the en-suite: her head falling back against the lip of the tub, eyes closed in ecstasy, her hand moving purposefully under the water’s surface. And then I saw the last piece of her clothing, left like a gift on the bathroom threshold. 

I was in the doorway in a heartbeat, trousers undone and her panties swept into my hand in one movement. The soft fabric provided welcome friction against my aching cock as I watched her, so lost in her own pleasure that she hadn’t seen me yet. It was almost too much to bear. I braced my other hand against the door frame and let a groan escape my lips. 

She opened her eyes at last and looked up at me. A fresh wave of arousal hit me as the scent of her own bloomed in the air. _She will be the death of me._

“Don’t stop,” I rasped, barely able to speak. “Good God, don’t stop.”

“What do you want me to do?” she whispered, eyes wide with desire. Fuck, she was perfect, wet and gleaming and— 

“Touch yourself,” I managed, “just like you were but —ah— two fingers this time.”

She obeyed, holding my gaze as her hand moved under the water again. _Fuck—_

“Yes—slowly. Like that.” It was a command as much to myself as to my wife—a reminder not to get carried away, not to end things before they’d really begun. I intended to take my time enjoying this. 

I pumped my cock in time with her fingers, relishing her soft sighs and moans. When her free hand moved to her breast and stroked across her hard nipple, I felt my control slipping. I tightened my grip on the door frame. 

” _Dieu_ Diana, yes—“ 

At her next moan—loud, long, and low—the thread snapped. 

I had her out of the tub and pressed against the wall in a heartbeat, water cascading down her body and soaking through my shirt. I felt it cling to me as I pressed against her, felt the relief of her warm body against my cold one. 

I caught a rivulet of water flowing down her neck with my tongue and traced it back to its source behind her ear. 

“Who were you thinking of,” I growled, “all alone in your bath?”

“You,” she sighed, as I rolled my hips against her. “Always you.”

My last shred of restraint fell away at that. I gripped her hips and slid inside at last. We groaned together, and the stress of the day began to melt away as it always did in her heat and her light. She clung to my neck, hands twisting in my dark hair. I needed more of her, more contact, still more. My mouth found hers, and I kissed her deeply. 

She broke away a moment later to catch her breath, but I still needed more of her. I took a tight nipple into my mouth, sucking hard and moaning with pleasure. Her own control seemed to evaporate then. 

“Matthew, Matth— _aaah please,_ please don’t stop, don’t stop—“ 

“Never,” I groaned, mouth still on her breast. “I will never stop loving you.”

Her climax came hard and fast, pulling me along in its current of passion. I shuddered against her, face buried in her neck as I found my own release. I held her tight against me, not wanting to let go, not yet ready to pull away. 

When I trusted my legs, I carried her back into the bedroom, collapsing with her onto our bed. A lock of hair had fallen into her face, and I reached out to brush it behind her ear. She looked glorious: sated and glowing. I smiled. 

“There are easier ways to get my attention, mon coeur.” 

“There are,” she conceded, returning my grin. “But none of them are this much fun.”

My smile widened. I wasn’t going back to my desk any time soon.


End file.
